


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. IX

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime is angry, and Tooru is afraid to find out why.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. IX

The world around Tooru was spinning violently.

"Oikawa-san?"

From somewhere, Shirabu's voice tried to reach through to him, but the Omega curled up and shoved the man away who had tried to gently touch his arm. The fury in Hajime's face was cooling his blood down to ice, and he pressed his hand to his belly. A new protective instinct was surging up within him all of a sudden, the only thing on his mind was his baby, his precious little pup, and he heard Shirabu yelling, heard a door slam, and then his cheek was met with warm fingertips.

"It's alright, it's okay. I sent him outside, he's waiting there. Don't worry, he's outside."

Hajime's absence was at once a relief and another reason for Tooru to bury his face in his hands, shock-frozen and shaken. Shirabu looked at him for a moment, then he pushed his professionalism aside and sat down next to the trembling Omega to stroke his hair.

"It's okay," he repeated quietly, "it's okay. He's outside now."

"But… but why is he upset? Why is he so angry?" Tooru whimpered and carefully stroked his belly. "I thought he'd be happy! I thought… I thought…"

He'd thought Hajime might've changed his mind after their talk during the last international trip, that the Alpha might be reassured, that he might actually be excited about finally having kids with Tooru. And even if he wasn't, then why was he so damn _angry?_ It wasn't like Tooru had gotten pregnant just to defy him. If anything, it was Hajime's fault too!

A bit helpless, Shirabu rested one hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, it might've just been a bit overwhelming for him. Some Alphas are just too shocked at first. It's honestly pretty rare for an Alpha to be excited about an unplanned pregnancy – at least I haven't seen that happen yet except for once. Just… maybe give him a bit of time to process it? I know it's hard on you right now, but it'll be better once the surprise has settled."

Dull, hazel eyes turned towards him and captured his gaze so intently that he couldn't even bring himself to smile a reassuring smile.

"Can he… can he make me—"

Tooru's voice cracked into pieces and he had to take a few deep breaths to bring his heartrate down to an acceptable level from the unhealthy rate of a few hundred beats per second.

"Can he make me… can he force me to get… get rid of the pup?" he whispered at last.

The words burned on his tongue like acid, like bitter gall, and his eyes begged Shirabu for an answer, a pleasing one. A relief from his fear, a sense of security in his sudden panic, a displacement of his distress. But the sudden sense of hopelessness in the other Omega's gaze brought another rush of icy cold to his veins.

"You're married, and you're mated. There's honestly not much you can do if Hajime really wants you to abort the child. Your only chance on keeping your baby is to break the bond and divorce him, but until the procedure of separating you two is done, he's still free to decide over you and any children you might be having."

Tooru quietly rested his forehead on his knees. He pulled them to his chest, wrapped one arm around them, and stayed silent. Breaking the bond, divorcing Hajime, his Alpha, his soulmate, his one and only love in this godforsaken life that he hadn't ever wanted, that he'd been shoved into—

Maybe Hajime was right. Maybe he was getting depressed. Tooru stroked his tummy absent-mindedly as he stared at the fabric of the sweatpants he'd put on shortly after breakfast. No, he couldn't be. Not now, not from now on. He had this wonderful little being to take care of. His pup was relying on him to keep them safe. From anything and everything. Even from Hajime, if it really came to that.

"Can you check if he's still outside, please?" he muttered. "I don't… I don't trust him right now."

It was terrifying to say something like that. He trusted Hajime with his life, had more than once thrown himself into those strong arms as his last resort, and now he didn't even dare to step out of this room without being absolutely sure that his Alpha wasn't going to be there. Tooru felt like crying from that mere thought alone, and when he tried to imagine Hajime with those angry eyes again, hovering over him, hitting him, demanding in an ice-cold voice he should get rid of their baby, he had to stifle a distraught outcry.

No, no. Not ever would Hajime raise a hand against him.

He'd cried the one time he had accidentally growled at Tooru a bit too harshly during a fight – before Tooru had even processed what had happened, he'd had his Alpha up in his face, sobbing and begging for his forgiveness, stroking his hair and holding him close and apologizing again and again, showering him with kisses and ardent professions of love until neither of them knew why they had even argued in the first place.

Suddenly, all Tooru wanted was to be back in that warm embrace, even if that meant facing his enraged Alpha. But of course Shirabu had already gotten up, and now he returned with something in his hand that he held out to Tooru.

"He… he left this on the table by the door."

It was their ring.

It had to be their ring, the simple golden band Hajime had worked so hard for all through high school, had paid for with his own money and whose counterpart he'd gently slipped onto Tooru's finger that night before his departure to South America. No doubt it was their ring, and he'd know that Hajime didn't want to see him or the child ever again in his life, and—

Tooru's mind went still when he saw the car keys in Shirabu's outstretched palm.

"He's probably not going to be home when you get there, I assume. Do you think you're in the condition to drive?" the young man asked quietly. "I can call you a cab, if you'd like."

Even though he had to swallow the tears down that had already been rising in his throat, Tooru took the keys. He turned them between his fingers, gently ran his thumb along the silver metal. No ring. Just the keys to Hajime's car. A silent 'Go home'.

_Home._

"Can you maybe call a friend or family member over to keep you company today? It might not be the best idea to face him alone when he gets home, depending on what kind of mood he's in," Shirabu's voice cut through his thoughts again, and Tooru lifted his head.

He shook it, then he clambered to his feet and breathed deeply for a moment before he left. It had been some time since he'd driven, but the muscle memory came easy once he let himself fall into the soft leather seats of the black car. Dulce was the only one greeting him when he arrived at their apartment, and she did it with happy little yaps and wet kisses, so Tooru spent a long time on the couch rubbing her fluffy belly and burying his face in her fur. Outside, the sky darkened, and the streetlights down below came on, and still Hajime didn't return.

With one hand resting on his tummy, stroking it soothingly, Tooru finally fumbled for the phone in his pocket, and then it was ringing against his ear and Santi's voice was calling him Toto like he always did, and he sounded so worried and relieved and gentle that Tooru couldn't help but cry.

"Santi," he whispered through the tears that were pouring down his cheeks without cease.

 _"No has llamado desde que volviste a Japón,"_ his best friend said without a single hint of accusation in his voice – just in his usual cheerful tone. "I was really worried you might still be angry with me over what happened that one time during training. But I know how Basti and the others are looking at you sometimes, and I just… I didn't want either of them coming onto you, _¿entiendes?"_

As if he was any better. As if Tooru didn't see his lingering gazes when they were playing by the beach or when they were changing in the locker rooms, or how Santi was always the first one to wrap an arm around him when they were out drinking and Tooru was getting tipsy. But at least he'd never made any serious attempt to hit on him, and Tooru figured he was fine with that.

"I'm sorry that I left just like that. Maybe… maybe I was just being sensitive. _Lo siento."_

Santi stayed quiet for a bit too long after that.

 _"Eh, Toto, ¿estás llorando?"_ he finally asked, and Tooru burst out into tearful laughter.

"Yes," he sobbed, rubbing his face. What use was there in denying it?

"What's wrong?" Now, Santi seemed to panic all of a sudden. "Are you okay? Can I do anything for you? Why are you crying? Who do I have to kill? Is it Hajime? Did he do something to you? I'm skinning him alive if he did!"

He still stumbled a bit over the name, but his voice was way too honest for Tooru to find any of this funny.

"Would you mind stop threatening to kill my Alpha?" he muttered and wiped his cheeks. Dulce lapped his hand clean and rested her heavy muzzle on his thigh. Over the phone, he heard Santi growl.

"I'll stop when you tell me it's not him who made you cry."

"It wasn't—"

"It was!" Santi roared and in the background, something slammed. Probably a door. "I know when you're lying, Toto, we've been friends for too long! What did he do? You're getting on the next plane that leaves there and you're coming back to us where we can keep an eye on you!"

To leave the country again, be miles away from Hajime with his child growing inside him, raising the pup without their father around sounded more like a horror movie than anything – and Tooru had never been a fan of horror.

"I won't! I'm staying here with him!"

"He made you cry!"

"So what?"

So what if that was true? So what if Hajime had made him cry? It wasn't the first, wouldn't be the last time. They'd both cried themselves to sleep because of each other more often than they could count.

"So what?" Tooru repeated quietly. "I love him. How could I ever stop? He's… he's the only one I've ever really loved."

There was a long, painful silence.

"I know," came the terse response at last.

The front door opened slowly and Tooru threw the phone down with a start. There was a sickening crack that resounded from the broken screen and his hand was up to protectively cover his belly before Hajime even reached the living room. They taxed each other for an uncomfortable moment, then the Alpha stepped forward and Tooru flinched back in the exact same heartbeat. All his muscles tensed, his body recoiled at the prospect of allowing this possible threat to his baby coming any closer.

Hajime stopped dead in the middle of the room.

"Tooru," he said softly, and from that first word, the Omega already heard that he'd been crying and that it wouldn't take much for him to do it again. "Tooru, are you afraid of me?"

"I don't want to be. I really don't, Hajime," Tooru whispered, curling up tightly on the couch.

 _But I am,_ hung unspoken in the air between them, and Hajime's shoulders shook.

"I know I scared you. I know I shouldn't have gotten angry. But I swear, I promise, I give you my word, I wasn't angry because you're pregnant. I just… I knew how much you wanted this baby, I knew how important this was to you, and the longer we were together the more certain I got that it was all I wanted too. And I wanted… I… I wanted to make it special for us, I wanted…"

He breathed deeply, and Tooru sat up a bit more, still cautious, still wary of his every movement, but his inner Omega kept whimpering at the apparent distress of his Alpha. It felt unacceptable for him to sit here and watch while Hajime was so close to tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"About us," Hajime said weakly. "I thought about it. For so long, I've been thinking about it. About having kids with you, a family of our own. And when I finally decided to talk to you, to tell you I wanted more time on my hands so we could spend it together and try to have a baby, my rut fucked everything up. I fucked everything up. Like I always do."

Tooru's eyes widened slightly when he saw his Alpha getting to his knees in the middle of the living room, even offering up his neck in the most exhausted display of submission Tooru had ever seen on his husband.

"I was so angry at myself. I didn't want our baby to be the result of me losing control because of a rut and fucking you so roughly and not even remembering half of it afterwards. I wanted us both to enjoy it, I wanted to be gentle. I wanted you to have our baby while we were making love, not while I was completely out of my mind and literally forcing you to have sex with me just so I'd calm down and I'm so sorry, I just… I… Fuck."

He bit his lips, and even from where he was perched on the couch, Tooru could see the tears in his eyes. Before he could even think of his fear from before, before it could even reach out to him again, Tooru found himself on floor right next to Hajime, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and he pressed their foreheads together with a stifled sob.

"You big idiot!" he whispered and smiled as tears began to drip down his cheeks as well. "You never forced me to do anything! There is nothing you have to be sorry for. No way you can help it when your rut starts, just like I can't control myself during my heats. Hajime, look at me."

He took the Alpha's face into his hands and stroked his cheeks with a little laugh over how timidly Hajime was meeting his gaze. He'd never seen him like this. Tooru rested his head against his mate's one more time.

"Good, look at me. And listen. Hajime, baby, listen. I couldn't care less how and when we got our baby. And you know that I wouldn't ever let you force me to sleep with you. Even if I wasn't completely in the mood, it felt so good. You always make me feel so good. And I love you, Hajime, I love you so much. You and our baby, and now stop overthinking and being sorry and angry at yourself. I'm the one who should apologize for making you feel like you did something wrong."

For a moment, they just kept looking at each other, then the Alpha slowly, ever so slowly, began to melt into the warm hands cupping his face and he closed his eyes with an exhausted sigh.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, shaking. "Not even for scaring you like this?"

"I'm not," Tooru assured quietly. "And you're really okay with us having a baby? You're not… upset about it?"

The Alpha stared into his face and slowly brought their lips together. Tooru felt two strong, warm hands gently stroking his still flat tummy, and he smiled into the solacing kiss.

Still holding him close, Hajime muttered, "I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than my baby growing inside of you. God, Tooru, we're going to be parents. You're really pregnant."

Tooru laughed softly and rested his head on Hajime's shoulder as the Alpha held him closer.

"Yeah," was all he could say when the hands wandered to his hips and he was being pulled forward, right into his mate's lap. "It's a bit unexpected, but I know we'll manage. We always did."

Emerald green eyes shone up at him, so loving and tender that Tooru had to ask himself how he could've ever doubted this reverence, even for a single second, for the briefest moment. How the hell had he ever thought Hajime could actually be angry at him?

"Tooru," the Alpha muttered against his bare neck as he mouthed at the mating bite there, and with even more urgency, one of his hands settled between the Omega's legs, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans, and Tooru shifted his weight forward with a quiet moan.

"Ah— Hajime—"

He was nearly melting under the gentle kisses and love bites and the sweet whispers that were dripping down his skin where Hajime kept ravishing him with nips and licks and little growls mixed in-between. There was a treacherous wetness on his thighs when he moved, careful not to lose even a single bit of contact with his Alpha. Suddenly, Hajime caught his wrist and looked up at him.

"Will you let me make love to you now?" he breathed softly. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

The answer was a kiss, many kisses, too many to count them all, and they rolled over on the soft, fluffy carpet beneath them until Tooru was on top of him again, grinding their hips together and arching his back at the delicious, dull pleasure that kept begging for more with his body rather than his voice. Hajime's hands gently rubbed his thighs and helped him find a slow, gentle rhythm.

"God, I love you, angelito," he muttered and Tooru smiled as he leaned down.

The tips of his hair tickled Hajime's cheeks as they kissed, and gradually, between licks and nips and bites and kisses, their clothes found themselves discarded to the side. The fading light from the windows enveloped Tooru like a halo of pure gold and orange, and Hajime couldn't help but to run his hands over the gorgeous body of the man in his lap.

Every defined muscle and every pale scar left from their nights before fell prey to his worshipping touches, to his kisses when Tooru leaned down for them, and every fiber of the Omega's being was glowing with pleasure when Hajime was done, and he was trembling and sobbing in his Alpha's embrace like he'd done during their first mating, the first time they'd touched each other like this, the time Hajime had left his mark on him, deep and bloody and forever.

Their fingers were intertwined, hands tightly clutched between them as Tooru rocked his hips again and a hot wetness was steadily seeping over Hajime's cock. Every little brush of skin caused the Omega to twitch and arch his back and at last, his frustrated whimpers were heeded with a tender stroke of his hair.

"How do you want me, Tooru?"

He was pulled up and his arms drawn around his mate's slender waist, their chests and lips pressed together and Tooru kissed every bit of air from his lungs as he rolled his hips down hard, rubbing their hardened cocks together, friction nonexistent thanks to the thick, glistening sheen of slick.

"Like this," he panted heavily, "just like this. My strong, beautiful Alpha fucking up into me and me riding him. Please, Hajime? Let me feel all of you, I want… I want to feel all of you while we make love, please."

As if he had ever been denied that. His hands found their destined spot on the Alpha's shoulders when those strong arms flexed around him and he was raised up ever so lightly on his knees, enough for him to feel the head of Hajime's cock against his twitching hole. With a soft whisper of his Alpha's name, a sound so sweet it was out of this world, his legs gave out and the sudden stretch burned through him like a wildfire, igniting the dormant pleasure in his core.

A choked outcry left Tooru's lips the second he came, thighs trembling on either side of Hajime as he clung to the steady presence close to him like he was afraid to drown in the overwhelming lust. Slick soaked into the carpet between them in rivulets, and still Hajime held him close and kissed his overheating skin until the oversensitivity had dulled down to a vague need for _more._

"Hajime… so… so g-good," Tooru purred in absolute delirium and scrambled high up on his knees to feel the Alpha's cock hitting that sweet spot inside him again. His hips jerked erratically, no sense of rhythm left in him as his body just demanded more, just more, no matter how. His eyes had grown dark as he leaned forward, lips brushing Hajime's ear. "Alpha, love you, I… I love you, Alpha. Came without you even touching me, just because of your cock inside me. Hajime, please, please—"

His pleas were answered with a slow thrust, a gradual infliction of even more pleasure on his shaking body, and every single upwards-motion of the Alpha's hips was met with another mewl of delight from Tooru. Hajime couldn't take his eyes off of the breathtaking sight. His Omega was an utter mess, all flushed cheeks and hazed eyes, and yet the hands that slowly, steadily guided his own to Tooru's stomach made all the love he felt so clear.

His palm was burning up where it was pressed against the Omega's abdomen, the intensity of the sensation almost too much for him. Already, he could feel his knot swelling, hindering his thrusts, rendering them shallow, and Tooru whimpered faintly when he tried to lift himself up on Hajime's cock.

"No, no, stay down," the Alpha groaned and held him against his chest even more. "Let me do it, Tooru, let me."

Their bodies finally fell back into a matching pace, their racing hearts calmed minutely by the closeness, the assurance of each other's presence, until Hajime purred low in his throat and Tooru keened softly in response. His body tensed and his insides clenched tightly around the Alpha to keep him as deep as possible, and his fingers still kept Hajime's hand pressed tightly to his stomach.

"Name him," he moaned softly, lashes fluttering, and the Alpha felt his breath hitch.

"Him?" he asked, trying to find his composure between the pleasure of Tooru's body and the overflowing love between them, between him and his Omega and the small life growing beneath both their hands.

"We're having a son."

Tooru's head dropped down against Hajime's forehead, their breath mingling between them, and Hajime felt his heart beating into his throat.

"We're having a son," he repeated, and hot tears slipped into their kiss, salty and bitter, but neither knew who of them was crying.

They stayed pressed up against each other, not a single breath of air between them, and Tooru whined softly when he felt the Alpha's knot stretching him even more, bringing him even closer to the next orgasm, the next shocking high.

"Name him," he urged breathlessly again, almost desperately, when Hajime thrust up into him. "Alpha, please, give him his name."

It was custom, and Hajime knew it, and yet it gnawed on him for a moment, this dominance that he didn't want to hold over Tooru, the dominance that didn't fit with their gentle lovemaking, with their adoration and trust and affection.

Tooru's hips met his own one last time and they were both coming, he felt hot streaks of white painted on his chest and he groaned when Tooru clenched down on him even more, hungry for every single drop of come that the Alpha's pulsing cock released inside of him. In the haze of lust, Hajime found his mating bite on the Omega's neck, and his teeth sank into it, drawing blood and all the depth of their love back to the surface of the old scar, and he knew their son's name as the taste of coppery, tangy warmth spread across his tongue.

"Ayano," he whispered, incredulous over the sudden flash of white that filled his mind. "His name is Ayano."

For a moment, they stayed there, breathing deeply, then Tooru laughed, his sweet and mellow cotton-candy laugh that always melted on the Alpha's tongue. His hand came down to where Hajime's had been long since resting, and lightly stroked his tummy.

"Hello, Ayano. Mama and Papa can't wait to meet you," he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> > _"No has llamado desde que volviste a Japón" = "You havent called since you returned to Japan"_
>
>> _"¿Estás llorando?" = "Are you crying?"_
> 
> * * *
> 
> I love the drama did you notice


End file.
